A laser printer accommodates therein image forming devices including an exposure device (scanner), a transfer device (process cartridge), a fixing device, and the like. To remove a recording medium such as recording paper or OHP sheet which gets jammed in the laser printer, a casing main body which accommodates the image forming devices therein is generally formed with an opening for maintenance. An open-close door (open-close cover) for opening/closing the opening is provided at the casing main body.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 3-267226 disclose an image forming apparatus that includes a conveying roller mechanism for guiding and conveying a recording medium pinched between a pair of rollers which are disposed in confrontation with each other. By rotatably providing one of the pair of rollers to a casing main body and rotatably providing the other roller to the open-close door, a pinched state of the recording medium can be easily released. Consequently, the jammed recording medium can be easily removed.
However, the open-close door is generally attached to the casing main body through a hinge mechanism and the hinge mechanism typically has a relatively large mechanical play. Thus, when one of the pair of rollers is rotatably provided at the casing main body and the other roller is rotatably provided at the open-close door, accuracy in relative position between the roller provided at the casing main body (hereinafter, referred to as a main-body-side roller) and the roller provided at the open-close door (hereinafter, referred to as a door-side roller) is lowered due to the mechanical play of the open-close door.
Thus, in the image forming apparatus described in the above-mentioned publication, the main-body-side roller is positioned with respect to the door-side roller by bringing a part of the open-close door (hereinafter, referred to as a door-side contact part) into contact with a part of the casing main body (hereinafter, referred to as a main-body-side contact part) and both the contact parts reliably come into contact with each other by pressing the door-side contact part onto the main-body-side contact part with an urging force of a coil spring.